


TK 误会MB天雷文

by Thoki



Category: TK - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:33:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thoki/pseuds/Thoki





	TK 误会MB天雷文

 

*

 

我是堂本刚，今年21岁。

就在一周前，我终于把暗恋了一年半的男人追到了手，他叫光一，比我大十五岁。

我很喜欢他，他应该也是喜欢我的。明明是个大男人了还很容易害羞，每次接吻时都会脸红，软软的舌头藏在牙齿后面不给碰，但是只要稍微强硬点按住他的后脑勺又会不自觉地微微张开嘴巴，其实是很喜欢的吧，被吸舔舌头时会发出猫哼一样的低吟，身体也开始无意识地往我身上靠，他轻易地就能把我蹭硬。

但我舍不得碰他，光一很好强，在某些方面甚至有些偏执。可能是那天擦枪走火后看见我在浴室冲冷水澡，他似乎下了很大决心也开门跟了进来。光一的脸还很红，衣服被我揉得皱巴巴挂在身上，脖子上有几颗很新鲜的齿印，他的呼吸有些凌乱，眼神躲闪着避开了我腿间昂扬的性物，显然是还没从刚才的刺激中缓过神来。

他说要帮我舔，我拒绝了。

嘴巴那么小，怎么会含得住。

“那你要不要干我…”

我至今无法理解他是怎么能用那么青涩笨拙的语调说出这种火辣调情的话的。

只记得当时再冷的水也浇灭不了心头那股旺盛的欲火，我脑子一热就把他摁在瓷砖上深吻了起来，他也很快硬了，双手攀在我的脖子上难耐地喘息着。

当我抬高他的腿慢慢磨进前端后光一终于忍不住低叫着挠了下我的后背，他的后面咬得太紧了，才吞进去一小半就难以再挤入深处，光一颤颤的呻吟也带上些吃痛的哭腔，他的指甲很短，挠人也不会很疼，但我知道自己的后背现在一定已经有了好几道鲜明的红痕。没忍住动了几下，怀里的人便抖了抖将我搂得更紧，悬起的脚尖也蹭上了我的后腰，我看不见他的表情，精虫上脑就只是把他按在墙上操。

后来我才知道他一直在忍着痛，微长的前发遮住了那双水汽氤氲的黑眸，蓄不住的眼泪正沿着眼尾往下滑。没有及时捕捉到他的不适让我很自责，我慌乱地亲吻他哭湿的眼睛打算从他身体里拔出来，却又被人抱得更紧了，他埋在我怀里低声抽噎着让我继续操，说他不痛。

我怎么会不心疼，可他还是坚持要我做到底。结束之后光一已经彻底软在了我怀里，他的后面也被弄得又红又肿，偶尔还会从深处挤出一些混杂的体液，我忍住蠢蠢欲动的心暗骂了自己一句禽兽，给他洗干净身体后下定决心还是不要再这样对待他了。

尽管从年龄上来说阅历已经足够丰富，但在这方面却还是一个初经开苞的新手。光一能答应和自己在一起就已经该满足了不是吗，至于性事方面…还是慢慢来比较好，给他一个缓冲和接受的时间，也好好锻炼一下自己的忍耐力。

至少在一天前我还是这么认为的。

 

*

谁能想象得到我看到了什么？

乐队里不乏一些爱玩的朋友，那晚庆祝活动在怂恿下去了gay圈小有名气的酒吧，我酒量不好，只喝了几杯就有些微熏了。他们借着酒兴调戏那些主动过来献媚的小美人，有些妩媚动人，有些清冷做作，前一秒还在坚守底线不给人摸，下一秒就能到隔间和别人激烈缠绵。 

不就是出来卖的，还耍这么多花样。

我对这些风尘男子不感兴趣，只是笑着附和朋友们的打趣交谈，小口喝掉了杯里兑了饮料的威士忌。从这个角度可以看到吧台斜后方最隐秘的位置，我已经不止一次地看到那边沙发上发生的香艳情事了，有几次甚至目光对上了坐在别人身上颠簸的小男孩，对方脸色潮红被顶得急喘不止，可就算这样也不忘直勾勾地用眼神诱惑着另一位看起来对他有意思的客人。

我在心里暗骂了句婊子，表面上仍是装作饶有兴趣。

 

时间不早了，我有些在意光一，两小时前给他发的短信还没回。他说过这几天要加班，可能会回家很晚，希望自己不在的时候他能记得把保温箱里留的饭给吃了。

还在回忆和他在一起同居的甜蜜日常，厨房里笨手笨脚“顺便”给我做爱心早餐的画面，被从后面搂住亲吻时脸红害羞的模样，还有偶尔不甘示弱主动回应时装腔作势的强势……

我怎么也不会想到，脑海里不久前还干净单纯的小叔叔会突然出现在我的视野中。

在那张沙发的死角里。

 

我当然不信，光一怎么可能会在这种地方，而且还是那种不言而喻的特殊位置。酒杯里的威士忌不一会儿就见了底，我的心已经悬到了前所未有的高度。我死死地盯着那个眼熟的男人，愕然之余还是不断说服自己认错了人，试图从他身上捕捉到哪怕一点和光一不符的特质。 

但还是太像了，不论是挺拔的坐姿还是贴身西装下流畅的身体线条，从这个位置上看到的背影简直和他一模一样，我又怎么会认错抚摸过那么多次的身体呢……我的呼吸不由自主地粗沉起来，握着空杯子的手也暗自收紧了许多，他的身边还有一个男人，那个人起初还在很客气地与他碰杯饮酒，才几分钟就忍不住动手动脚了。我实在是难以容忍这样的画面冲击，但又不排除自己微熏状态下认错人的可能性，于是调整好情绪屏息给光一打了个电话。

沙发上还在推拒别人靠近的男人立刻掏了掏口袋，看了眼手机屏幕后重新将手机放进了裤兜。

与此同时，我这边传来了忙音。

光一在我心里青涩甜蜜的表象轰然倒塌了，我如鲠在喉，几乎要喘不上气。陌生男人摸了摸他的头发，而后凑在他耳边说了什么，这次他没有躲，只是扭捏地侧了侧身体——我看到了暧昧灯光下的那张脸，又是那种略带羞涩的熟悉笑颜。我恨得牙痒痒，沉重的呼吸声里蓄满了愈堆愈旺的愤怒，心里像是被火锥钻过一样又烧又疼，他怎么会是这种人，难道之前的一切都是装的吗，这个骗子，婊子。

被欺骗的愤怒、被背叛的嫉恨、还有直冲心底各种混杂不清的无名之火快把我逼疯了，我看着陷进沙发里好像已经和别人抱到一起的光一，抄起酒瓶猛地灌了一大口，随即重重砸在桌面上，起身越过人群一步步地逼近沙发，我的眼睛一定红的可怕，不然怎么会在对视时吓得光一脸色惨白，不过也难怪，被现男友发现在gay吧里卖，怎么也不像是能够坦然面对的事呢，当然也不排除都是他装出来的可能性。

总之我就是失控了，听不见任何朋友的劝说起哄，也看不见除了光一和陌生男人以外的其他人。我拽开压在他身上的男人给了他一拳，然后在光一慌乱解释急得快哭出来的时候，不由分说地掴了他重重一巴掌。那是我第一次打他，力道大的惊人，光一显然被打懵了，挂在眼尾的泪水缓缓淌下通红的脸颊，他半晌才反应过来捂着脸畏畏缩缩地看着我，眼神里藏满了可怜与不解。 

“多少钱一晚？我付双倍。”事到如今还他妈装白莲花呢，错愕受伤的神情在他脸上停滞了几秒钟，光一湿着眼睛边摇头边拒绝我强硬粗鲁的拽扯，他三番五次地欲言又止，话到嘴边又成了气急的泣音，最后还是心虚地垂下脑袋跌跌撞撞地被我拖出了酒吧。

我开了间最近的情侣旅店，一进门就将他按在门上胡乱扒掉那身笔挺端庄的西服：“穿成这样不就是想让人脱的，你躲什么、嗯？”他却死死攥紧胸前的纽扣不给我扯开，被膝盖抵开的双腿也排斥性的夹得更紧了，光一摇着头想要缩起脖子推拒我毫不怜惜的粗暴啃咬，可就算如此还是不可避免地留下了几颗深红的吻痕，我抓住他的头发狠力摁在了门上，吃痛迫使他微微扬起脖子直对着我——我捕捉到了那双湿润委屈的眼睛一闪而过的失望，气头上也不顾他吃痛的惊呼用力在他喉结部位咬了一口，此刻他的所有反应在我看来都显得刻意而做作，我盯着他那双看起来依旧单纯无暇的黑眸，身下不断传来的微弱抗拒让我更加愤怒，插在他发间的手抓得更紧了，我还是扒掉了他的衣服，撕开衬衫在他的锁骨肩膀和胸前吸咬出一个又一个触目惊心的爱痕，他被我弄的很疼，苦闷的喘息声里夹杂着微弱的哭腔，并在一起的双腿也有些夹不住了，他软软地靠在门上双手紧紧抓着我的肩膀，每当我吻上脖子和耳朵他就会黏糊糊地呻吟出声，夹住我膝盖的大腿也不由自主地蹭了蹭，我甚至能感觉到他腿间灼热的性物是怎样慢慢立起来的……我深喘着钉住眼前这个脸上泛起潮红的男人，这是他蓄谋已久的勾引吧。

“叔叔多少钱一晚？”我又回想起刚才酒吧里目睹的一切，他在那个陌生男人面前是不是也这幅欠操的样子，是不是只要给了钱谁都能上了这个看起来一本正经的MB男。我快气疯了，又嫉妒得要死，最后遮住私处的内裤也被我褪下了他的腿弯，我咬开润滑剂挤了一大堆直接就抹在了他的后穴和自己的阴茎上，没等他回应就将他翻了个身死死摁在了墙上，我从背后单手锢住他的双手强迫他弯腰抬臀，黏糊的手指插进他紧致的肉穴粗鲁地搅动了几下，他呜嗯地低吟着，腰身也在手指毫不规律温柔的开拓中颤抖不止，他里面真的太紧了，但我还是觉得没有上次操他时那么会吸咬人，是因为期间被别人干过吗。光是想想那样的场面就让我怒火攻心，我再也没了给他扩张的耐心，扶着早就胀大硬挺的性物狠狠插进了那张生涩的小嘴。

 “啊啊、哈啊——啊…太大了…”埋进他体内的过程中光一抖得几乎要站不住脚，他哭喘着塌下腰，被插软的双腿无助地靠上墙面，持续的呻吟听起来更像是惨叫，我没有管他痛苦的扭腰挣扎硬是抓着他的手臂将整根阴茎埋了进去，被撑开到极致的小穴突突跳动着将我吸裹得很紧，过量的润滑剂也在插入时被挤出了体外，交合处溢出的晶莹黏稠汇在一起挂在他的穴口上，又随着我猛地一次挺腰甩落在了地面，光一摇着头边哭边求我轻点，甬道也因身体紧绷而愈发绞紧，我一听见他那沙哑而勾人的叫声就浑身燥热，胀痛的性物又大了一圈，未充分开拓过的后穴无法很快适应我的尺寸，插在里面却无法痛快操干的滞涩感让我更加不快，我狠狠抽了下他发颤的屁股咬住他泛红的耳尖低声骂道：“怎么，你不是喜欢被人操的吗？夹这么紧，装什么装呢。”

“呜呜…好痛……”光一只是摇着头语无伦次地哭喊着，他的手紧紧握成了拳，后穴也因我刚才那重重的一巴掌抽动了一下，他似乎还是没有放松身体的觉悟，喊着痛却毫不配合的行为在我看来就是变相的索求。

“痛？”我又回忆起之前和他做爱时光一咬着唇泪流满面却从不喊痛的画面，这是我第一次听到他这样破碎的哭求，他说疼的那一瞬间我的心也狠狠抽痛了一下，可这不就是他想要的吗？他不让我退出去，坚持让我做到底，最后居然也能这样哭着射得满腿都是，他不就是喜欢这种感觉吗。

“你不是就喜欢痛点的吗？”光一腿间半勃的性物随着身体激烈碰撞的动作轻微晃了晃，像了为了印证我的猜想，在我持续操上深处某个位置时他的阴茎又硬挺了几分，我伸手摸上他的前端，那里果然已经流出了黏糊糊的水。

“哈啊、啊…呜嗯……”我捏了下他滴水的龟头，光一立刻夹紧腿颤颤地叫出了一声绵长的呻吟，他的后穴在刺激中慢慢放松了许多，抽插也不像之前那样阻涩，我咬了下他后背凸起的蝴蝶骨，更加肆意地在他温软的小穴里发狠操弄了起来，光一痛苦的哀叫渐渐成了变调急促的呻吟，他微微张开的双腿不住地打着颤，发软的腰身也在下沉，整个人几乎失去了支点只能脸颊贴着墙面晃晃悠悠地颠簸着，被人从后面拽着手臂操干的滋味一定又爽又难受，光一先前被我打红的脸时不时就会蹭上墙壁，他的嘴角甚至也因磕到牙齿而破了点皮，到了后来实在站不住竟贴着墙面跪了下来，我把抽泣不止的人从地上拉起，重新将他摔到床上欺身压了下去。

“哈啊——呜、呜呜…不要了……”我架起他的双腿按在床两侧迫使他高高抬起臀部看到自己正在被操的小穴，光一的反应比我想象的还要激烈，他奋力用手掌推开我的身体，灯光下那张绯红的脸上还有几行明显的泪痕，他越是抗拒就越能激发我藏在心底的那股施虐欲，可能是后来被操透了的缘故，他的里面越来越湿软，滋滋作响的水声和他沙哑的哭喊融在一起飘荡在淫糜的空气中让气氛变得更加迷乱催情，尽管正在干他的人是我，但我还是无法克制地去想象光一和别人做爱的场景，尤其是他现在已经被折腾到松软的后穴——就像把他弄成这样的不是自己而是什么别的人，到底给了他多少钱要做出这种令人崩溃的事，我越想越愤怒，精神亢奋的状态下似乎有耗不完的精力，持续的高频抽插已经让他有些受不住地拱起了腰，我一直在顶撞会让他失控尖叫的地方，边操边啃咬他破了皮的嘴角质问他：“我一个人是不是满足不了你，不就是想要钱？”

“啊啊…啊、不呜……”他一个劲地摇着头哭叫，濒临高潮的身体整个紧绷着抽搐了几下，我腾出一只手掏出口袋里的一张黑卡扔在了他的脸旁，在他尖叫着射精时继续操弄起痉挛的甬道，“够不够？嗯？”我粗重地喘着气，高潮中剧烈收绞的后穴险些让我缴械投降，但我怎么会轻易放过他，我抓着他的头发俯身舔咬他的唇瓣，毫不意外地尝到了嘴角破皮处淡淡的血腥味。他别过脸不去碰那张黑卡，更多晶莹剔透的眼泪从他的眼尾流了下来。

“怎么，嫌少？”光一不肯正眼看我的态度让我很不痛快，我又拿出了几张卡通通甩在了他的脸上，身下蛮力操干的动作也更加凶狠了。他被我顶得直往床后缩，大开的双腿也无处安放地悬在了半空中，他叫得支离破碎，混杂着急切的哭腔和委屈的泣音，一次又一次地挠在我的心窝上，让人控制不住地想要把他欺负得更凶。光一的第一次射精在我不停歇的操弄下持续了很久，浓厚的浊白激在了他的小腹和大腿间，我用拇指沾了一点抹在他脸上，低哑的嘲讽尖锐而刺人：“这么浓，多久没找到人了？”

他抽搐了好一会儿才红着眼睛哑哑地哭喘了句“好过分…”依旧一副什么也没做错的样子就好像单纯无暇的还是他，而我才是真正罪大恶极的人。我恶劣地沾取他满大腿的浊液挤进了他的穴里充当润滑，不管不顾那些溢出来的多余液体只是埋头又将它们操进甬道深处，光一还未从刚才的余韵中反应过来便又迎来了新一波毫不怜惜的操干，我能感受到他蓦地绷紧的身体还有松软肉穴里内壁的跳动，明明已经被操开了还这么会咬，我甚至开始怀疑光一哭着求我停的话语都是爽到极致的违心请求。

“这就不行了？这么多钱不够干你十次的？”他又射了，小腹一抽一抽地断断续续射了好几股，光一的嗓子已经哑得快要叫不出来了，他仰躺在床上流着泪，散乱的长发边堆满了我扔给他的黑卡，印在脸上红色的巴掌印还有出血破皮的嘴角让光一看起来非常可怜，我按住他生理性抽搐的大腿根慢慢拔出小半性器又狠狠地全根插了进去，突如其来的加速深入顶得他不受控制地低叫了一声，湿漉漉还挂着精液的阴茎又流出了几滴透明的黏液。“啊啊、哈啊——呜呜混蛋……混、混蛋呜……”他哭得越来越凶了，被灯光刺得睁不开的眼睛又湿又红，他抬起手臂遮住自己泪流不止的双眼，抽泣着不停地骂我。

“你凭什么？”我用一个粗鲁霸道的吻堵住了他的嘴，伤口被舔咬到时他蹙起眉细微地呜咽了一声，看样子有点痛，我还是没狠下心再咬疼他，改用唇舌轻轻吸舔破了皮的地方，似乎是察觉到了我难得的温柔，光一终于止住了哭声只是小声啜泣着，他用手肘抵开枕边我扔给他的那些卡，别过脑袋将半张脸埋进了被子里：“呜…不是的……” 

不管是不是装出来的可怜都足以让我心软了，虽然身下操干他的动作还没停但着实温柔了很多，我拽开遮住他脸的被子将他的双手按在头顶两侧，抵开他大腿的膝盖又往两侧开了开方便能插得更深，耸动腰肢时压在他身上从胸口处被我吸咬出的深红吻痕开始一点点地向上舔过，“为什么要这样…为什么……”我在他喘息的间隙里不断地质问，懊恼却又心疼地亲吻着他脖子上紫红的印记，我的声音有些发颤，藏满了不愿接受的痛苦和无助，他捕捉到了我流泄出的负面情绪，应该也看到了我通红湿润的眼眶，也就不再挣扎和拒绝，甚至主动微微仰起脖子让我能亲到更多的地方，他张开双腿环住了我的腰，扭动身体把我又吞得更深了：“不是的…只有刚……”

“别骗我了……”他的乖顺和服从让我心碎，我无法从那种快要哭出来的声线里辨认出他的真实感情，对于他的主动接纳更是抱着一种复杂且矛盾的心态，我猛地吻上他的唇和那条软舌激烈交缠，埋在他体内的性物又开始了疯狂的抽插律动，光一只能是我一个人的，他不能再张开双腿迎接别人，他只能是我的，我能给他想要的全部。

“哈嗯…刚、啊…”他紧紧缠上我的腰哑声叫着我的名字，水润的黑眸里倒映着我的影子，不一会儿又流了几滴眼泪，察觉到脸颊上的热度后他立刻吸了吸红通通的鼻子，看起来像是受了天大的委屈又不想让我知道，没忍住吻了吻他的眼睛，看到他哭成这样我的心都揪成了一团，又痛又难受。

“没有骗你…只有刚、没有别人……”在我抱紧光一最后在他体内冲刺时，怀里的人终于绷不住情绪哭着不断重复起刚才的回答，我松开按着他掌心的手，光一立刻紧紧搂住我的腰不停地捶打我的后背：“不要、不要把我想成那种人……”

“没有别人…呜呜、没有……”他哭得快要喘不上气，乖乖地被我钉在怀里操了好久也没有躲开，但我知道他已经快要不行了，昂扬的阴茎好几次跳动着却射不出东西，光一的每一句回答都戳在我心底最柔软的地方，我再也无法狠下心粗暴地对待他欺负他，全数射在他体内后终于抱着颤抖不止的人哽咽了起来 

“光一…光一，别哭了。”

“为什么…嗝、不信我…”

“我接受不了……”我的确接受不了，在那样的地方，微妙的时间点看到恋人和别人在一起暧昧的画面又怎么能接受的了，我不愿听他解释也无法冷静思考其中可能存在的误会，我甚至选择了不再相信他

“是我哥…他喜欢喝这里的酒。”

“家里出了事，他心情不好，找我陪他。”

“那个位置…我不知道是、是……”他越说越急，可能是想到了我把他当成出来卖的人，居然又委屈地流出了几滴眼泪。 

“对不起…是我不好”他的脸颊还很红，鲜明的手掌印是我留下的，我小心地摸了摸他的脸用手背给他擦掉眼泪，不知道是不是还在火辣辣的疼，被我碰到时他几不可见地缩了一下，我心疼的不行，连忙把他牢牢搂进了怀里，他回抱住我的腰将脑袋抵在我的肩膀上轻轻蹭了蹭：“不要说那种话，比打我还疼”

“不骂你了，以后都不骂你了……”我自责地抽了自己一巴掌，一想到我之前对他口不择言地羞辱心里就一阵钝痛，他明明为了自己什么都忍受了，我却还这样对待他，误会他、打他骂他，真是禽兽不如。

 

“光一……”等到冷静下来后，我看了眼怀里已经有些昏昏欲睡的男人。他的脸颊烧得通红，身体也在不断发热，刚疲软不久的性器竟又有了抬高的趋势，他听到我在喊他的名字，虚弱地睁开眼睛往我身上靠了靠，下体也开始无意识地蹭上了我的腿。

“刚…我好热，好难受……”

操。

刚才被我揍了一拳的男人又一次浮现在了我的脑海中，那个被他称为哥哥的人，到底是个什么混蛋。

“光一别怕，我在。”我暗暗在心里骂了句脏话，发誓下次一定要宰了那个图谋不轨的王八蛋。

“你哥给你喝了什么？”

“嗯…甜甜的酒……”

“畜生……”我气得双手发抖，不安地亲吻着光一通红的耳朵将他重新抱进怀里跨坐在了我身上，阴茎轻而易举地就埋进了他湿软的穴内，我还没开始动光一就急不可耐地扭起了腰，他伏在我的肩膀上一下下地起身往下坐，软绵的呻吟也在药物的作用下成了令人浑身燥热的媚叫，他从来没像现在这样疯狂地渴求过，浪荡主动的仿佛和刚才不是同一个人。

“刚、啊啊…给我、哈啊——再快点……”我迎合着他沉腰吞吐的动作加速挺胯向上顶弄，敏感异常的人很快就受不住地发出了高昂的呻吟，撑在身体两侧的大腿根也在隐隐发抖，他被操得动不了只能紧紧搂着我的脖子，没过多久又低叫着射了一次。可他还想要，一直说后面好痒想让我进去，谁又能禁得住这样的勾引，我几乎操了他一整夜，在他的穴里发泄了好几次直到那些盛不住的精液从红肿不堪的肉洞里流了出来，期间他被折腾得昏睡过去一次，醒了后又耐不住躁动的情欲坐在我身上晃起了腰，他真的快把我榨干了。

我不敢去想象自己不在身边光一落到别人手里的后果，庆幸的同时心里有了越来越多的不安。等到药效终于过去后房间里到处都是情爱的痕迹，从门口到浴室，桌脚、墙壁、甚至玻璃上都沾了点光一的体液，我把彻底没了精力的人带进浴室清理了一下，从地上捡起他的衣服掏出了震动不停的手机

「光一，你还好吗」

「光一，今天没尽兴真是太遗憾了」

「光一，记得回我电话」

……

十几条消息，全部来自一个备注为［哥哥］的人。

我紧紧攥住手机咬牙切齿地盯着亮眼的屏幕，冷着脸打下几个字后彻彻底底地把他的所有联系方式都删除了。

「再他妈敢招惹光一，我弄死你。」

 

那边再也没有了回应，但我知道事情不会这么简单就结束的。

 

 


End file.
